


All these people think love's for show, but I'd die for you in secret

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: folklore. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And my favorite-, Drabble, Idol Oikawa Tooru, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa contemplates their relationship and his career's role in it.Part 5 of folklore- peace
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: folklore. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	All these people think love's for show, but I'd die for you in secret

Oikawa had never been able to fathom how he got so lucky to call Kageyama Tobio his. He knew very well that he didn’t deserve it, considering the way he’d treated him for so long. There were so many other people that he could be laying beside, but instead, he’s fast asleep next to him, with his arm encircled around Oikawa’s waist.

It’s one of the few days both of them are free and in the same continent because Kageyama is usually busy with his volleyball and Oikawa with his tours, so they’d made the most out of the day. It was near impossible for them to be able to go out without being recognized, but staying in, binge watching cheesy movies, and attempting to cook for themselves had been just as nice. 

Sometimes, Oikawa felt exceedingly guilty for dragging him into the world of music with obsessive fans, stalkers and ever-present paparazzi. It wasn’t that Kageyama didn’t have his own fan following, but his every moment isn’t monitored. He could still go out without being assaulted by a barrage of fans, but with Oikawa, he’d never have any sense of normalcy.

There was also the issue of how terrible he was to him back when they were in middle school. Kageyama had assured him a while back that he’d forgiven him, but he still hadn’t forgiven himself. He was such a good person, he had a heart of gold, and didn’t even realize that. His integrity made Oikawa feel small, as he was far from being someone like him. His fans believed he was, but they didn’t know anything about him. He appreciated them for their support, but as an idol, he’s required to put on a different face for them.

Kageyama made a small noise as he nuzzled into him causing him to chuckle. He runs his fingers through his hair, that had grown a little bit too long. Oikawa had offered to cut it for him but he’d said that he didn’t want his poofy hair and stuck his tongue out at him. 

It was clear to everyone who knew the two of them just how much they loved each other. Tsukishima, who he had formed some sort of weird friendship with due to their love of dinosaurs and aliens, had said that the two kings deserved each other, while Iwaizumi had just said that he’d seen it coming when they announced the relationship to him. His favorite reaction though had to be Kageyama Miwa. She was a fan of him and had almost fainted when Tobio had introduced him. His parents hadn’t been very accepting in the beginning but once they met Oikawa, they slowly started to open up with a lot of persuasion from Miwa, whom he now could call his sister too. 

Their relationship had progressed so far, yet there were less than twenty people who knew what they meant to the other. Plus, long distance isn’t very easy, even for them. Sometimes, Oikawa would think about the possibilities of them being on the same volleyball team if he hadn’t pushed his knee until it gave out. But that wasn’t the case, no matter how much he wished it was.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him; he’d give up his fame, give him his heart, but he would never be able to give him peace as long as he was with him and Oikawa always wondered whether it was enough because without knowing it, Kageyama had given him so much. He’d given him love, happiness and purpose and he would never stop being thankful for that.

“Shut up.”, he mumbles, and Oikawa looks down at him and asks, “What?”

“You’re thinking too loud.”

He laughs as he presses a kiss to the top of his head, “Sorry, go to sleep now.”

“You have to sleep too.”, he mumbles, his voice muffled by the fact he’s resting his head on his shoulder.

Oikawa hums in response, he would never be able to give him peace, but at least he could let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone! So, i interpreted peace as her singing about how her partner is always going to have the spotlight on him because of her and i always wanted to write an Oikawa as an idol AU so here it is! Peace is one of my favs off the album so i really wish i did it justice. Also, for the Oikawa POVs i somehow always manage to end up writing something about his thoughts,  
> And, i have to inform yall, i wont be writing for every song from folklore. some songs like my tears ricochet and mad woman are too specific to craft something out of them, so I'll probably do around 9 or 10.  
> Thank you for reading! All of your support really keeps me going! Take care of yourselves


End file.
